


Stay (Don't Leave)

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [16]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dramatic, Fluff, Gen, Grethan, Humor, Swearing, but you can see it either way honestly, meant as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: "FINE, LEAVE THEN! SEE IF I CARE!"Grayson flinched back from Ethan's words, angry and hurt at Ethan's nonchalance. He couldn't even remember anymore why they started fighting, how it even came to this. Maybe, part of it was even Grayson's fault, for threatening to pack up and leave in the middle of the argument.He didn't mean it. He didn't think he meant it.Grayson didn't want to leave.





	Stay (Don't Leave)

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: almost no specific plot. I've just been reading chapter 56 of the manhwa Who Made Me A Princess and I want a dramatic 'leaving, then visiting, and thinking it was a dream' grethan scene. Also, this is probably the most out-of-character I've ever written them. Just a warning. Another warning: a lot of swearing.

"FINE, LEAVE THEN! SEE IF I CARE!"

Grayson flinched back from Ethan's words, angry and hurt at Ethan's nonchalance. He couldn't even remember anymore why they started fighting, how it even came to this. Maybe, part of it was even Grayson's fault, for threatening to pack up and leave in the middle of the argument.

He didn't mean it. He didn't think he meant it. The words just slipped out. Grayson didn't want to leave. But, he was hurt. He was _hur_t. He just wanted to hurt Ethan back. It backfired because apparently, Ethan didn't care.

If Ethan wanted him to leave, then _fine. _He'll leave. Just like Ethan wanted.

"FINE!" he screamed back, turning sharply and heading to his room. He grabbed his suitcase and filled it with whatever first thing he could grab. He could hear Ethan's footsteps getting near his room, but he didn't care about that.

"Good. Fucking leave. I'm sick of you anyway." Ethan sniped again when he arrived at the doorway to Grayson's room, likely watching as Grayson was packing up. Grayson refused to look at Ethan now, not wanting to see what kind of expression was on his face right now. Gleeful? Smug?

_Panic_?

_(Ha. Wishful thinking.)_

Once his suitcase was full, Grayson closed it and stood up. He didn't let himself glance at Ethan, ignoring him as he walked out of his room. Ethan didn't offer another word either.

Grayson wanted to cry, but his pride wouldn't let him. He kept on his stoic face as he took his car key and drove away from his home.

_'He wants me gone_,' he thought, feeling numb and cold and _alon_e. '_So, I'll be gone_.'

* * *

Grayson ended up calling Kyle, asking if he can stay a night or two at his place. Sure, he can book a hotel, but he also didn't want to be alone.

"I'm fine with just a couch," Grayson tried to persuade. "I really don't need much. I just need a place to stay right now."

"I'm fine with it... But, did something happen between you and Ethan?"

"We fought."

"...Okay. Wanna elaborate?"

"Not really. Just... It was pretty bad."

"Right... Can I tell him you're at my place if he calls?"

Grayson wanted to scoff. "Sure, if he calls."

"...Wow, that bad, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we have pizza here. And a lot of ice cream. It's not dairy-free though."

Grayson didn't even think too long about it.

"Fuck dairy-free," he said. "Who the fuck cares anymore. I want that ice cream."

Grayson heard Kyle letting out a half nervous, half surprise laugh. He meant it, though. Who the fuck cares.

Besides, he _needs _that dairy-full, sweet, unhealthy ice cream. If his choices were between crying his brains out and eat dairy miserably, then he'd rather have dairy. At least, ice creams are sweet and taste good. Crying helps with nothing and just left him all sad and tired and lethargic.

Especially if he won't have Ethan after.

_Fuck._

_Stupid Ethan._

* * *

Kyle was a really good host, and he also has a ton of ice cream in his freezer. He didn't mind Grayson helping himself to those ice cream, so that's also really nice of him. Because frankly, Grayson needed them.

"...so I just left. If he didn't care, then fuck him, right?" Grayson muttered miserably as he scooped another spoonful of ice cream. "I'm _fine_ without him anyway."

"Right. Sure," Kyle replied as he stared at the empty ice cream cups Grayson left behind. "I'm not sure eating that much ice cream is good for you, though. Maybe, you should stop for now?"

"No," Grayson replied shortly. "If I stop, I'll start crying."

"But, if you don't stop, you'll get sick."

"Who cares," Grayson replied back. "Better than crying anyway. Especially over _stupid Etha_n. I refuse to cry because of him."

Grayson continued to eat his ice cream, not caring about the looks Kyle was giving him. Finally, Kyle let out a sigh.

"If you get sick, then I'll have to call Ethan, you know." That slowed Grayson down. He hated the thought, if Ethan knew Grayson got sick while being away from Ethan. It doesn't really send the right message, the right vibe, that he was _fine _without Ethan.

"It's just... He was so _stupid_..." Grayson mumbled out, stabbing his ice cream spoon into what was left of his ice cream goop. "Such a fucking _asshol_e. A goddamned _fuckface. Fucking asshat._"

"Hmm," Kyle hummed as he picked off Grayson's trash. Grayson should help him, he really should, those are _his _trash and Kyle shouldn't be picking them off for him. But, he was too busy being mellow and sad over his last cup of ice cream to help.

"Besides, he wanted me to leave," Grayson mumbled again. "I'm just doing what he wanted."

"Right. Of course. He wanted you to leave. Because that's what he said. Right. Makes sense."

Grayson got even more dejected. Kyle is a really good host, great ice-cream giver, but he's not very good at being reassuring, is he?

"After all, Ethan's really good at taking care of himself," Kyle continued. "He's also great at being alone and doing things for himself. He's a very independent guy. It's not like he's emotionally stunted and has a tendency to get childish, and he also has a very high capability of being honest about what he really feels. Of course, he _wanted_ you to leave."

Grayson pouted, feeling more and more dejected with every word Kyle had said.

"I know that already," Grayson muttered out, feeling like he would actually cry. "He'll do great even without me. I'm the clingy twin that gets all sad and mopey without him."

Kyle's expression inexplicably turned incredulous.

"...Man, you really are oblivious, aren't you? Like, stupidly oblivious."

Grayson glared at Kyle. Ice cream or no, that's a little too far, and Grayson didn't need to be put down further than he already was.

"And you suck at this talking thing."

Kyle shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am. The worst."

Grayson pouted again and he took another spoon of ice cream. He wished E--no_t Ethan, no._

_He wished Cameron was here. Yeah, that's who he meant. Cameron. She's the best older sibling, period._

* * *

Grayson lasted two nights at Kyle's place before he decided to visit the house, take some things he didn't get to bring with him before. As a host, Kyle was pretty great, but Grayson also started feeling like an unredeemable freeloader that probably should start pulling his own weight the longer he stayed and the more things he had to borrow from Kyle.

It's not because he missed Ethan, no way. He didn't plan the quick visit to catch a glimpse of Ethan. That's a little bit pathetic, for him.

... Who the fuck he was kidding. He fucking missed Ethan like a missing limb. He was having _dream_s of Ethan, just of them having breakfast or dinner together, with Ethan's complaints and annoying critiques and Grayson just nagging and being an annoyance.

There. He admitted it. He _missed _Ethan so much, he was dreaming crazy shit that left him feeling like a fucking lead. He didn't think he'd had one good night sleep since he left home. He also didn't know what to feel when Ethan never once called Kyle, if only to ask if Grayson contacted him, or something. It didn't seem like Ethan was even trying to find him.

Well, why he would try to find Grayson anyway? After all, he wanted this, right?

... _Stupid Ethan. So fucking stupid. Asshole_.

And Grayson is stupid too, for missing Ethan so much.

So _stupid_.

Also, he really missed his favorite hoodie that he left behind at the house. It was still in the laundry when he left, so he didn't get to take it with him. He hoped Ethan didn't throw it away.

"Are you finally going home?" Kyle asked when he saw Grayson about to leave at 5 in the morning. He's an even weirder morning person, more than Grayson, for waking up at 5 on the regular.

"What? No! I'm just taking some of my things from the house."

"Okay. So, you _are_ going home?"

"No, I'm not!" Grayson denied vehemently, almost banging the front door shut, before he remembered this is Kyle's place and thus, as a guest and freeloader, he probably shouldn't do that. So, he gently closed the door and proceeded to slightly stomp his feet as he headed towards his car instead.

Going back home was nervewracking. He wasn't sure about the state of the home or if Ethan was home. He usually was, but who knows. After all, Ethan didn't have Grayson whining for his company anymore.

Maybe he went out. _Dat_e. Go out with someone Grayson didn't know, for once. He had two nights and three days to meet someone without Grayson getting in the way.

_Stupid Ethan._

Well, all of the cars, besides the Porsche Grayson took with him, were there in the driveway. So, Ethan was likely home and currently sleeping, the sleepy _fuck._

Grayson used his spare key to unlock the front door, taking care to make as little sound as possible. Ethan likely won't wake up, heavy sleeper that he was, especially from his room, but just in case.

He tiptoed through the front door, heading towards the living room, though before he could step into the living room he froze.

Because there Ethan was. Sleeping. On the couch. In the living room. Ethan was on his side, facing right at Grayson. So, if he just opened his eyes, he would see Grayson right away.

_Shit._

Grayson should turn around, use the way through the kitchen instead. Circle around Ethan. That's what Grayson should do.

But _fuc_k, he fucking _missed_ Ethan, so fucking _much_.

So, instead of turning and circle around Ethan, he tiptoed towards Ethan, completely forgetting about his hoodie.

Wait, no. He didn't forget. Ethan was currently wearing it, so... He was also getting a closer look at that.

In a glance, Ethan seemed to look as he always looked. But, as Grayson went closer, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He wondered if Ethan played too many games and not enough sleep since there was no Grayson to nag him about playing games all day.

'_But, he should've compensated for that by sleeping in even later, since there was no me to annoy and wake his sleepy ass up._'

Also, up close, Grayson also noticed the pillow Ethan was hugging and noticed it was one of Grayson's.

'_My pillows are softer and fluffier than his hard pillows,'_ he thought because there was no way Ethan took it because he missed the Grayson. Just like the hoodie. It was just really _sof_t.

Grayson knelt beside Ethan's sleeping figure, just looking and observing his twin some more. He then poked Ethan's cheek lightly.

_'Is he thinner? Why? He should've been free to eat whatever the fuck he wanted since there was no me to cook terrible food for him. Or nag him about eating healthy.'_

"What the fuck," Grayson muttered as he kept poking Ethan's cheek repeatedly. "You should've been doing better than me, you _asshole_. You literally had your peace and no me to nag you all the time. You're at home, you can do whatever the fuck you wanted. Stupid."

Suddenly, after a few pokes, Ethan stirred. His eyelids opened and right away, their eyes met.

Grayson wondered if Ethan would kick him out again, now.

Instead, Ethan just breathed out, a slow and shaky breath, without looking away from Grayson.

"I'm dreaming again," he muttered. "_Shi_t."

Ethan then turned to his back, both hands going up to his face and his palms were pressing against both eyes.

"_Stupid Grayso_n," he cursed out. "Fucking _idio_t."

Ha. See? Ethan didn't miss Grayson at _fucking _**all**.

"Well, sorry for being such a _stupid idio_t, you fucking _asshol_e," Grayson sniped angrily, standing up and regretting that he stopped by. _Stupid Etha_n.

Ethan's hands moved away, his wide eyes looking at Grayson with such surprise, he actually looked a little ridiculous.

"Grayson?" Ethan questioned, his tone strangely sounded like he was in awe. "You're real?"

Grayson frowned, then he huffed.

"No, I'm a stupid, _idiot _ghost," Grayson sarcastically replied, "And this stupid ghost is fucking _leaving_."

Grayson only managed to turn around and take one and a half step before he was tackled to the ground by Ethan.

"What the fuck!? Ethan! Let me go!" Grayson tried to struggle, but Ethan really locked his movement. He couldn't do much besides wriggle since Ethan really caught him off-guard. He managed to get himself on his back than on his front in his struggle, but that was it. Which, he kind of regretted, since he can clearly see Ethan's angry expression like this.

"Fuck no," Ethan replied as vehemently, sounding far too awake, considering he was asleep just a few minutes ago. It usually took Ethan far longer to really wake up. He was actually snarling at Grayson, pressing down on him firmly to make his point.

_What the fuck_?

"What do you mean, no?" Grayson asked, incredulous, trying to struggle again. "I was just about to _leave!_" _Like you wanted me to!_

"Fucking exactly! _Fuck no_! You're not fucking _leaving_!"

_What the hell is he saying now?_

"You were the one that wanted me out of your life!"

"When the fuck did I ever said that!?"

_What the hell is happening?_

"You fucking did when you told me to leave, you fucking _asshole_!"

"You were the one that said _you_ wanted to leave!"

"And you said you didn't care if I did! You _told _me to _leave_!"

"Because you said it first, you fucking _dickhead_! And you weren't supposed to _actually _leave, _idiot_!"

Ethan's voice cracked at the last part, looking down at Grayson with hurt eyes and a snarl on his lips.

_Not fair._

"Why did you say it, then!?" Grayson yelled louder, choking on the hurt and the _feel_. _'_

"YOU SAID IT FIRST, _ASSWIPE_!" Ethan roared. "I was _hurt! You _weren't supposed to _actually pack your things and __**leave me!**"_

The fight evaporated from Grayson like a wisping smoke. Grayson felt like crying, but he also didn't want to do it with Ethan on top of him like this. Still, he couldn't help a choked sniff as he tried to keep those tears away.

"I didn't mean it," Grayson choked out. "I didn't _actually _want to leave..."

"I didn't _actually _want you to leave either."

Grayson sniffed again. Ethan did too.

"...I missed you, Asshole," Grayson muttered, at last. His hands were reaching to touch Ethan. He missed him, so much. "I ate _so many _ice cream because of you. If I get fat, it was your fault."

Ethan also settled himself with Grayson, man-handling them both to their sides, now more embracing that pinning Grayson down. "Was it dairy-free?"

"...No. Kyle didn't have dairy-free ice cream."

"You heathen," he said, burying his face into the crook of Grayson's neck. "I don't even know you anymore."

"It was your fault," Grayson mumbled to Ethan's shoulder. "I was sad."

"Whatever," Ethan mumbled back. "I missed you and you're comfy, so shut up now."

"... You're heavy."

"You're heavier."

"...Stupid Ethan."

"Stupid Grayson."

Somehow, Grayson eventually drifted off. His lack of good night's sleep in the last two nights was finally catching up to him. Also, Ethan was warm. And here. With him.

_I'm back home._

* * *

_Extra scene_

* * *

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him when he arrived at the Dolan household at 2 in the afternoon. Grayson was awake, blinking up at him from his position of being Ethan's personal teddy bear.

"Uh, good morning?" Grayson greeted. Kyle had to let out a short laugh.

"It's two in the afternoon, actually. But hey, good afternoon. Glad you made up. Here, I brought over your things."

Kyle then wheeled in Grayson's suitcase he brought in from his home. Honestly, he already expected this to happen. Ethan had been messaging him, complaining and being all mopey and sad while denying he was sad, while Grayson in his home was being equally mopey and eating all of his ice creams. They were both being equally miserable that Kyle figured the fight wouldn't last long anyway.

For two down-to-earth people, both of them can be quite dramatic, to be honest. Also, Kyle knew they were smart, _really_, but they are also very stupid. Like, _honestly._

_Stupid twins._

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: lol that was fun. I was giggling inappropriately the whole time. I'll be honest and I really have no idea wtf they could've argued about. Could be anything, even just a case of Ethan stealing Grayson's last dairy-free pudding that escalated. Dramatic is really the theme in this fic, lol. 


End file.
